


Sick Days & Unexpected Affection

by lovelyhylia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Could b read from a male or female perspective, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has the flu, Reader is gender neutral, Red is around for like 3 seconds, Seasonal colds, Sick Character, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Universe, Underfell pap is a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhylia/pseuds/lovelyhylia
Summary: This is your first time being sick around your boyfriend Papyrus (underfell),  and after taking care of you he decides to surprise you with an expected gift from the heart. Red helps a bit but isn't around for long. Lots of fluff and cuteness.





	Sick Days & Unexpected Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second drabble for the Underfell universe and I hope you all enjoy! Kind constructive criticism and advice on how i could improve is appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^ω^

You've been sick for about 2 weeks now. The shift from the comfortable cool air of autumn to the chilly, biting air of winter is toying with your health a bit, as it does with a good portion of humans. Your boyfriend however, being a skeleton monster, doesn't experience cold and doesnt catch colds or the flu, so you being stuffed up and burning hot worries him, even though he wont admit it. 

Edge settles on demanding you rest in bed, and he periodically brings in tea and soup when you need. He would have rather brung you a plate of cooked spaghetti since his great and terrible self feels that it would be more nourishing to your body, but after (secretly) researching human sicknesses discovered that tea and soup would be a better fit. It was a little after the normal time he comes in to check on you again and take your empty bowl and cup, and you grew curious as to where he is and more importanly what hes doing. 

Even though he demanded you rest, you slowly get up, fixing your nightgown when your fully standing. You gently rest your hand against the wall as you walk down the hallway and stairs to your shared kitchen, and smile when you see him there with Red whos currently teaching him how to bake what you think is cookies. 

Edge never bakes anything, let alone cookies, but your happy to see him and Red not yelling at eachother for a minute. You approach the pair quietly, and take Edges free hand to hold. "Darling, are you baking cookies?" Red jerks his head to nervously look from you to his brother, and excuses himself before disappering to his room upstairs. You watch him leave, and then turn your head to look back up at Papyrus. His hold on your hand is tight and firm, and he has a light dust of red across his cheekbones. "Is everything alright?" 

You've never seen him blush before, if this is a blush, and the whole situation has become confusing. He opens his mouth a bit, and then closes it before speaking. "WELL, I THOUGHT YOU WHERE ASLEEP MY HUMAN. SO.. I DECIDED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A TREAT YOUR KIND SEEMS TO ENJOY. BROTHER WAS TRYING AND FAILING TO HELP ME BAKE, AND I WAS GOING TO SERVE THEM TO YOU IN BED BECAUSE I.. WELL.. CARE." After the word care leaves his mouth, he gently pulls his hand away from yours and turns his face back to the cookies for a moment before looking back to you. To say your shocked is an understatement. You know Edge loves you, but he has never really said words like care before due to his brooding, angry demeanor and personality. 

The already preasent smile on your face grows, and when he fully turns to ask whats wrong you wrap your arms around him in a gentle hug. You both have never hugged before because he doesnt like physical affection, but in this moment you feel that he wont mind, and he doesnt. "Thank you, pap. I really appreciate all youve been doing for me since ive gotten sick." He doesnt say anything back, but returns the affection by steadily returning your hug, and pressing his teeth to the top of your head. You both stay like that for a good minute before he released you and points to the stairs with his mixing spoon. "BACK TO BED WITH YOU, YOUR COOKIES WILL NOT FINISH THEMSELVES! I MUST CONCENTRATE." 

You frown and begin heading back to the staircase, but not before turning your head to glance back at Edge. Hes smiling at you, a very rare but cute sight, and he quickly turns back to the stove so you cant see his face. Your frown turns back into a smile, and you begin making your way upstairs.

"What a goof."


End file.
